


Behind Unlocked Doors

by kibblesnbits



Series: The Various Adventures of Vanya Hargreeves [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Im tired, No Apocalypse, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Number Five, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Very Tired, an hour, spat this out in??, uhh, very sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibblesnbits/pseuds/kibblesnbits
Summary: Vanya Hargreeves deserves so much more, so here you go.





	Behind Unlocked Doors

**Author's Note:**

> I spat this out in an hour with no idea how it was going to go. sue me.

Vanya screamed louder than she had ever screamed when she watched her bow slice through Allison’s neck like a hot knife through butter. She screamed louder than she had when she was locked in that godforsaken room, where she could hear her blood flowing and where she could hear every damn breath she took like it was bass boosted.

Why? 

_Because she might have just killed her own sister and she didn’t know what to do about it._

Before she could grab a cloth to bandage the wound, Lennord-- _Harold Jenkins_ \-- grabbed her and pulled her into his car. She was silent the whole ride to his house. He tried to convince her that she was in the right-- that she did it all out of pure self-defense and that Allison deserved it.

When Harold was speaking to her in the bathtub, all she heard was white noise. It was so loud but she couldn’t care any less. She asked him to leave, and he did, leaving her alone in the bathroom with her thoughts.

Vanya wanted to play her violin to calm herself down but all she could see was the blood on the bow, like a symphony of red threatened to break the hairs and coat it with its sticky maroon liquid. It made her sick. She got sick, throwing up into the toilet as she sobbed more and more, tears cascading down her cheeks like the sweat on the side of a beer bottle.

She found the book. She _found the book_ . Its red cover mocking her as she ran her hands over the cover and flipped through the pages. Vanya soon came across her portion of the book and she gasped when she noticed the pages full of notes about her. Harold was using her, he-- there was notes in here from his hands. Her hands were shaking as she packed her things and scrambled out of the door with the book tucked under her arm like a lifeline. Her violin made a soft clunking noise as she raced down the street towards her home, her _true_ home.

In another timeline, Luther was the one to find Vanya, after she had killed Harold and fled the scene of the crime. In this timeline, however, Harold was arrested for murder by the officer from the cabin town. In this timeline, Klaus was the one to find Vany, broken and terrified Vanya.

She begged him to let her see Allison, and Klaus slowly agreed, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly before walking her up to Allison’s current location.

Luther was there. He was terrifyingly angry, his fists curling as soon as Vanya entered the room. He lunged at her but was stopped as Diego hurled a knife at him. He yelled at Luther, about how Vanya was their sister, about how they should help her with her powers.

“No,” Luther growled, “look what she did to Allison-- She’s more of a freak than any of us!”

That’s when the dam broke, and Vanya felt herself break down into sobs once again. She felt Klaus’ arms around her, and vaguely felt Diego’s touch on her shoulder as she cried.

That’s when Five came in. And he was pissed. He grabbed the trio- Diego, Klaus and herself- and she felt herself disappear behind the curtain of space and time and reappear in her own room.

He told them to pack, all four of them. Soon, they were piled into Diego’s car with their bags in the back, and they were driving to god knows where. Vanya wished they took Allison with them, but she knew she would be able to… get used to living with Luther.

They were moving to a city. A big city, where Vanya could train her powers in secret and it would be covered up with the sound of the city. They were going to live somewhere else and heal together. Vanya, Diego, Five, Klaus (and maybe Ben if he was with Klaus)-- They would do it together. As a new family.  


End file.
